Tmnt: Their lives as humans
by Blossomflower52
Summary: Tmnt as normal humans or are they? How will they survive the loss of their parents? Follow their lives as humans. Not so boring as it sounds. Reviews are very welcomed. (:
1. Chapter 1

**My idea of Tmnt as humans.**

It was yet another normal morning in New York City. Adults went to work and children to school or daycare, except few people. In one house where lived two adults and four children was an explosion. A man who was walking to work told another man to call 911. The man himself ran to the house which was on fire. He lived close by so he has watched the family live. He wasn't a stalker just keeping an eye on his neighborhood. He knew the family was still inside.

He went trough the hall to the kitchen. The ceiling was collapsed down. He saw the persons in the room. He went to them and recognized them as the adults. He searched for pulse and found none. He went to the living room and saw that the ceiling was going to collapse soon. Under a table were two children. 'Only two' he thought. He heard the sirens. The two boys looked alike, mostly because they were black from the smoke. "Hey little ones, were are your other brothers?" he asked gently. "B-big b-brother w-went t-to l-look f-for h-him." the other of the boys shuttered. "Okay. I am going to take you out of here. Then I'll look for your other brothers." the man reassured. "N-no! He t-told us t-to s-stay h-here." the boy said fearfully. "Don't worry. I'm sure if your brother was here he would want you to go." the man tried to convince him. "O-okay." then the boy turned to his brother, "D-Don, w-wake u-up, w-we m-must g-go." The boy addressed Don woke and looked his brother and then the man before nodding. The man took the two and hurried outside where were police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. He handed the two to the nurses and ran back in before anyone got the change to stop him.

He searched downstairs, found no-one then went to search upstairs. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom. In one of the bedrooms he heard noises. The door was open but a closet was collapsed in front of the door and on fire so no-one could enter or leave the room. "Is someone there?" the man shouted. "Yes! Me and my brother are here! I tried but we can't get out of here!" a boy shouted back. "Get cover! I'm gonna bust in!" the man shouted and kicked the closet. It went flat and the man jumped over it. In there was two boys. One holding the other who was unconscious. The conscious boy had a blue shirt, partly burned, the other had red. "We must get out of here before the ceiling collapses! Take him and let's go!" The boy said while handing his brother over to the man. The man was almost stunned by how the little boy acted. "Right." was the reply. They ran out of the house. Just when they got out the house collapsed.

The man handed the boy in red to the nurses. He noticed that the boy in blue wasn't next to him. He looked around and saw the boy in front of the burning house. As he reached his side he heard something what stunned him. "Rest in peace mom and dad. I promise to take care of my brothers." the little boy whispered. 'He saw his parents dead?' the man thought. "Come, boy. They're going to take you to the hospital." the man said. The boy just nodded and they walked to the ambulance. Since their parents were dead, he went with them.

At the hospital the man waited for the kids to be checked. In the meantime the police came asking questions. He told them all he knew. After the questioning they left and not long after a nurse came.  
"Are you the man who was with the four children?"  
"Yes."  
"I heard that the children's parents died, so they have no place to go except the orphanage. I wonder if you could take care of them for a week. The reasons are a, we can't keep them here b, I would take them my self but this is a busy job and all c, they just lost their parents and it would be cruel to put them to the orphanage d, you seem caring and reasonable. After that you can take them to the orphanage or..."  
"I understand, agree and accept it."  
The nurses face light immediately up and smiled.  
"Well then, I need your name, address and phone number. If you'd write them here."  
He wrote.  
"Okay then, Mr. Hamato, this way, please."

They stepped in a room where was two beds and chairs. On the bed two of the boys sat and one laid. The last one was standing. "Okay boys, this man here is going to take you to his home and you're going to stay there for a while. Understand?" the nurse chirped. "We do." the standing boy said. "But first we would like to have new clothes."

In the man's house three of the boys sat in the couch and the one stand next to them. "Hmm. Well, my name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Splinter. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Splinter said. "I'm called Michelangelo or Mikey." chirped the boy with blond hair and tan skin and baby blue eyes. He wore light green trousers and an orange shirt. "I am Donatello or Don or Donny." said the boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore light grey trousers and a violet shirt. "Name's Raphael or Raph." said the boy with reddish dark brown hair and golden eyes. He wore dark green trousers and a red shirt. "My name is Leonardo or Leo." introduced the boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore dark grey trousers and a blue shirt. "I am sure you are hungry so I am going to get something eat. Will you be okay here?" asked Splinter. "We will." answered Leo. Splinter was leaving but stopped, when heard a certain question.  
"Leo, where's mommy and daddy?" asked Mikey while yawning.  
"They have gone into a peaceful place." Leo said.  
"When will they come back?"asked Don wondering where they actually were.  
"I can't say."  
"Why did they leave, Leo? Was it something we did?" Raph murmured.  
"No, Raph, they didn't leave because of us. Now why don't you all take a nap?" Leo recommend.  
"Okay.""Sure.""Fine."  
Splinter quietly left the house and thought. 'It's rare for so young child to behave like that. These children must be special.'

**Please, tell me what you think. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ducky mikey - Thank you soooo muchhh for your review! It boosted me so unbelievably much. THANK YOU! You know I was almost jumping up and down when I saw your review. Yeah, even a single comment boosts me to write. :)**

**VICKYAISHA TURTLE LOVE - Thank youuuuuuuuuuu toooo! ;)**

**And by popular demand:**

**Here's chap two. Enjoy!**

The next morning was calm. No explosions. Luckily. While the three siblings slept in the bed and the man on the sofa, the last sibling slept on the floor. Splinter woke up when he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. He almost dropped his eyes when he saw Mikey cooking and Don fixing his toaster. "Morning Splinter! I'm making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Leo tried doing breakfast but blew up the toaster so Donny's fixing it." chirped the blond. 'What? Blew up?' "I see. Where is Leonardo now? He didn't injure himself did he?" Splinter asked slightly concerned. "He's okay and he went to the room where's the sandbag." Don commented from the table. Nodding he asked where Raphael was. He was still sleeping.

"Why,why,why,why,why..." Leo muttered quietly while punching and kicking the sandbag.  
"I prefer you not to doing that too long for your wounds are not yet fully healed, Leonardo." Splinter said from the door. Leo quickly turned around and went to a defensive position. When he saw it was the man they live with he straightened up.  
"Hai, gomen." he muttered.  
"You know Japanese?" Splinter asked surprised.  
"A little."  
"I take it you know a little how to fight too, am I right?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I ask how have you learned to fight in such a young age?"  
"When some older pupils started to bully my little brothers I had to stand up for them, so I learned to fight on my own."  
"Hmm... Would you like to learn the ancient art of ninjutsu? I can teach you and your brothers."  
"Why would you teach us?" he asked curious.  
"In these days self defense is good to know, even when you are young." 'You may be a little too young, but still.' he thought and continued. "I have noticed you take a good care of your siblings. You don't have to carry the weight of your family alone anymore. I will adopt you all, you will become my sons and I will become your father, it also makes your training easier, when you live in the same place with me" Splinter said softly. The boy in front of him was speechless for a moment. "If my brothers accept it." was the answer.

They all were in the living room after a while (Raph still half asleep). "What would you say if I adopt you? I would be your father and you would be my sons." asked Splinter. The three siblings turned to look at Leo. "Our parents are in an eternal sleep. They aren't coming back. This would be our new home and this man would be our father. You can decide it." Leo said softly. After a moment baby blue eyes looked at Splinter's dark brown. "Can I call you Daddy?" Splinter smiled and answered. "Yes, you may, my son." They all hugged each other.

"From now on I am going to teach you how to fight. It is a good sport and you can never know what will happen when walking on the streets. We practice hand to hand combat before going with weapons." Splinter explained. "We're gonna get weapons? Awesome!" the blond cheered. "Now, follow my lead and..."

"Now that you know hand to hand combat, it is time you choose your weapons." Splinter said while walking to a closet. Inside it was weapons. "Choose wisely." Leo went first, looked at all of them and after a while picked two swords. "Those are katanas." Next was Raph, he took two weapons where were three spikes. "Sais." Donatello took a long wooden stick. "A bo." Michelangelo took a pair of two wooden pieces with metal chain. "Nunchakus or nunchuks. You all chose well. Next you are going to learn how to use your weapons in battle and..."

"Good work Leonardo. Donatello, your foot technique needs practice. Michelangelo, focus while fighting. You did well Raphael. After stretching you may leave." Splinter said to the four boys. "Hai, sensei!"

"I'm hungryyyyyyyyyy!" Mikey whined. "Can we eat pizza? I'm gonna go and make some!" and he ran to the kitchen. Raph and Leo were watching TV and Don was tinkering the toaster.

After the meal Leo went practice running, Raph was punching the sandbag in the dojo, Mikey ate pizza and watched TV, Don was tinkering with something and Splinter was meditating in his room. He had a feeling that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good. He went to the living room.  
"Where is your brother Leonardo?" he asked. "Out running." Don said. "We must contact him immediately." Mikey turned his head from the TV. "Why, Daddy?" "He maid get into trouble." "I'll call him." Don dialed his brother's number. It rang. And rang. And rang. " He's not answering." Don said concerned. "We must go and find him!" Splinter commanded. Mikey went to get Raph, and they all ran out of the house and towards the park.

In the park Leo was surrounded with thugs who had purple tattoos. "Look who we have here. It's one of the Hamato family and only a kid." a big one said. "What should we do with it?" another asked. "We could make _him_ a warning for that Hamato Yoshi." the big said. That said, all attacked the little boy.

"We're almost there." Splinter shouted to the boys. 'Hopefully not too late.' They turned the corner and arrived at the clearing. What they saw was "Purple dragons..." and "Leo!". Leo was barely standing but still trying to fight the enemy. Few thugs were lying on the ground unconscious, not dead. Splinter and the other three went to help their almost fallen family member.  
"So, the others decided to join." mocked the big thug. "Hun." Splinter said threateningly. "Hold on, Leo!" Don shouted. "More like fight on. You got it? Fight, on?" Mikey snickered. Raph slapped Mikey in the head. "Idiot."

While the other purple dragons kept the Hamato family busy, the big one called Hun still fought the blue clad boy. The said boy had only one sword left. Hun swept the last one off of his hand. Hun raised the defenseless boy by his collar to his eye level and began punching him. The little boy tried to defend himself. After enough punching the man threw the boy down and began kicking him. Leo saw his sword not too far away and grabbed it. Hun took his own sword and sliced the boys leg. Scream could be heard. Before another slice Hun found himself on the ground without his weapon and a certain man before him. The kick was powerful enough to knock down the big man. Hun heard police sirens. "This won't the last time you see us. Purple dragons, retreat!" Hun yelled. Splinter grabbed Leo and they took off.

At home Splinter laid the battered boy on the couch. "Can you tell us what happened?" Splinter asked while he and Don took care of his wounds. "I ran in the park they attacked me I fought them" Leo mumbled. The man nodded. "Now that your tied up you must rest. And you won't be training for a while. Understand? No training." Don said commanding, but got no response while the blue clad boy was already sleeping. "What a sleepyhead." uttered Raph. The blond smirked. "Says the one who..." he didn't get the change to end it because there was a certain hot head chasing him.

**Tell me how was it. Did you like it? Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. :(**

**VICKYAISHA TURTLE LOVE - Thanks! :) You'll find out their ages in this chapter. And why I'm ignoring their fighting is my dictionary isn't so good -.- and I think if I tried doing it, it would become boring. So you all can use your imagination about their training. ;)**

**Turtlefan141 - Yep, reeeeally small. :P I'm glad you liked it.**

**Limitless Imagination - _What_ did you except? o.o Just kidding. Thank you!**

**ducky mikey - Thank you too! As I told to Vicky(may I call you that?) you'll find out...**

**I really didn't believe so many would read this and then review. I'm so HAPPYYYYYYY. THANK YOU ALL! ****So, now to the story.**

**Here's chap three! Enjoy!**

Wasn't it the twentieth time Yoshi found the black haired bandaged boy secretly training. He was going to have gray hairs because of that kid. It was more or less abnormal to a boy who had lost his parents at the age of six to take care of his younger brothers and train with such enthusiasm. It has been three years since their parents death.

Keeping a nine year old boy in bed was surprisingly hard. You can tie him up, but somehow in the end you find him in the dojo training. The cut in his leg was healing fast. Two three days and he can train with permission. And by the noise coming from the dojo, the certain black or block head has sneaked again.

"Unbelievable! Didn't I tell you NOT to train? Get back resting. You hear me? RESTING! NO training!"

Usually Don was calm but when it came to his stubborn brother he just can't be calm.

"He's at it again." laughed Mikey. "Yep." smirked Raph. He and Mikey were playing video games.

After two days or in Leo's opinion 'ages' passed the blue clad boy trained happily again. He trained hard as usual and almost all the time as usual, besides meditating. The others trained and then relaxed. Even though Leo trains almost all the time he still haves time to be with his family. And school.

"Wake up, Raph! You're gonna be late and you know Ms Cruella doesn't like it!" yelled Mikey to Raph. "Oh shit!" "Don't swear Raphael!" "Yes! I won! You own me Donny." "That's lying Mikey! It doesn't count." "My sons, you are going to be late if you do not leave soon." "Hai sensei!"

Four figures could be spotted running down a street. The lucky boys made it to the school before the bell rang. First class was english and their teacher was Mrs Miagat or Mrs Gruella as everybody called her. The lesson went as usual: Raph doing nothing, Mikey laughing his head off, the teacher trying to keep herself calm, Leo calming the teacher and saving his brothers butts and Don making school work. The other classes went alike, until the lunch break.

Mikey and Raph were already sitting on the table. Leo was still in the line and Don was walking with his tray towards his brothers when a group of older kids surrounded him. "Hey nerd! What's up?" the group's leader asked unfriendly. "Not much..." murmured the boy. "Hey look, he brought us food. How nice of you." The kids were all bullying Don. They took his food tray, his bag and ripped some of his clothes. They started punching him but they didn't get far because a certain blue clad boy jumped in the circle and defended his younger brother. There were two other siblings as well right after they noticed what was going on.

'Cause it looked a gang fight in the schoolyard the teachers came to stop it, in a way or another. After the situation was calmed down all the kids got detention, some of the teachers and the children got bruises. Some injuries were worse than others.

On their way home Raph limped so Mikey supported him. Mikey got a bandaged hand, Don had got a bump on his head and Leo's abdomen was wrapped up. When Splinter saw them he thought, 'These children just get into trouble, there's no denying it'.

"What has happened?" the elder asked. "Food fight?" tried the blond. Splinter just rose his eyebrow. "It was more like a cafeteria fight." the brainiac specified. "Gang fight." remark from the hothead. "Exactly?" asked Splinter a little annoyed. "Well, some older kids bullied Don so we... protected him." told the black haired boy. Their sensei wasn't so convinced. He told the children to go to the living room so he could check their injuries.

Raphael had twisted his angle, Michelangelo's arm was beaten to the point it bleeds, Leonardo had knife cuts on his abdomen and Donatello had a bump on his head and a headache. None of them wasn't too serious, it was just "No training for a while." While Leonardo was going to argue the others were cheering inwardly. "No argues, Leonardo. Think of it as a vacation." Splinter ordered. "Leo trains even on holidays." snickered Mikey. "So true!"

Leonardo was meditating in the dojo. He was meditating about his family, his parents, his new father and about his past. What would happen to him and his brothers. Of course Hamato Yoshi was a good person but still...

He was rather roughly awakaned from his meditative state by... his teacher? And he was in a classroom, in a school? "-amato, do you not hear me? No sleeping during class!" And there was Cruella againg with a whole class off laughing pupils. How did he end up sleeping in class?

**I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I just couldn't think about anything. You all can give me some advice. I would appreciate it. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm veeeryyy sorryyy I haven't been updating! I've been sick and had a major writers block.**

**ducky mikey - I suppose I'm mean? Can't help it. :)**

**Lexi - Glad you like it!**

**VICKYAISHA TURTLE - Thank you!**

**Here's chap four.**

How did he end up sleeping in class?

The worst day ever. First, the whole class laughed at him. And meaning the whole class it also meant his brothers. And it wasn't teasing laugh it was mean. Second, he got detention. Third, his brothers didn't want anything to do with him. Fourth, the whole school mocked him, even the teachers. Fifth, the whole world mocked him including Master Splinter. Sixth, his adoptive father didn't give him food, his brothers ripped his school stuff and they kicked his butt during practice. All of them. They called him with many mean things and wouldn't leave him alone.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he got to get out of there. He went hiding into the sewers. They smelled really bad. When he decided to go back to the surface he got himself behind a high building. On top of the building was standing someone who jumped down right in front of him and didn't even hurt himself. The someone had an ancient armor on. "At last we meet, Son of Hamato Yoshi." judging from the voice it was a man. "Who are you and how do you know me?" asked the boy. "Ah, my knowledge is wide and you can call me _The Shredder.._." 'Now that was kinda creepy' "...while you still can." Right after it was said, he attacked the boy with a claw like hand. The now scared boy shut his eyes and braced himself to the coming pain. It never came. Instead there was cold water on his face.

Leo spun up sitting but regretting it because of a nasty headache. "He's awake. Master Splinter, he's awake!" The said man rushed in. "Are you alright, my son?" "-mm... W-what happened?" "Dude, it was like totally weird. You meditated and didn't wake up." The questioning gaze was pretty oblivious. "You were out for two days." Okay, Donny, Mikey, Splinter and,"Where's Raph?" "Shopping things. For you. You got some high fever(and still have)." Everything was blurry in his eyes and the blackness welcomed him with open arms.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Raph went into the bedroom and towards the sleeping figure. 'Still alive, huh?' He had to admit he was really worried when his brother didn't wake up. He walked quietly out of the room and went to the kitchen. "I brought the stuff you wanted me to." He placed the plastic bag on the table. "Thanks Raph." Don took some things from the bag and left the kitchen.

Don put a wet cloth on his brother's forehead and took his temperature. "Not so high anymore. Good. You know you got me worried." He sat there for a while and talked to his unconscious brother. He changed the wet cloth before he left. "Good night, big bro."

Leo woke up sweating. He saw similar nightmare when meditated. He looked outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. He got up and stretched and went to look for food. In the refrigerator was pizza leftover, no surprise. He ate a few slices and put the coffee machine on. Leo checked his family found them them all sleeping. He got the newspaper and took some coffee and sat down reading the news.

An explosion could be heard from the kitchen. Don, Raph, Mikey and Yoshi woke up and ran to the kitchen. What they saw was rather hilarious: a blown up toaster and a black boy. Mikey began laughing and hard, Raph soon joined him and on Yoshi's lips was a little smile, Don was scolding Leo for breaking the toaster, again, and Leo stood there speechless and with a black face.

After the huddle Leo was punching the sandbag, again, Mikey and Raph were playing video games, Don was fixing the toaster and Yoshi was reading the newspaper and talking with him. "Has this kinds of things happened often?" Splinter asked. "Yes," Don answered, "every time he tries to make something to eat it blows up on him more or less. Literally. I guess it's hard for him because his 'perfect' in all things except cooking." Splinter nodded and sipped some coffee.

After school a bunch of girls came to the boys. One of the girls walked close to Leo, "Hey Leo! I was thinking, would you like to hang out with us?" The said boy withdrew himself from her a little, "I'm sorry I can't." The girl stepped closer, "And why not? Your mommy told you to be home early or are you gonna babysit your 'brothers'?" Leo tightened his fists and stood tall, "Neither. I am going to spend quality time with my _family_ and I do it from my own free will." The girl sneered and left with the other girls not too far behind. The boys left too to go home.

**A little short, but I'm out of ideas. HELP ME! I haven't got any ideas how to continue this story. PLEASE give me some ideas how to continue this! 'Till we see again!**


End file.
